An Emerald Lost in Nightopia
by Videogamenerd13
Summary: Sonic's here with a new situation and as usual, it's a life or death one! After Eggman was swallowed up in a portal that lead to another world, one called the Dream Dimension where he meets Owl, an old and wise bird and someone else so interesting, so intriguing, by the name of NiGHTS. Going through the Dream Dimension and Nightopia will be the two heroes, NiGHTS and Sonic.


A classic blue blur dashed across the metal of another one of Dr. Eggmans inventions, and it was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself. The blue hedgehog grinned before he jumped up in the air, using his original Homing Attack against Eggman's robots. "Alright, Eggman..." Sonic tapped the tip of his left red racing shoe against the metal floor and he couldn't help but laugh as he watched Eggman squirm on the ground. "I saw that there's only six Chaos Emeralds, where's the seventh?" Just before Sonic dashed towards Eggman, something surrounded the scientist, a dark red colored wall and then a portal opened up underneath him. "What the-?!" Sonic watched as Eggman simply phased through the portal, his emerald green eyes were wide. He glanced down at a wrist communicator, he pushed a small button and he started to speak. "Tails...we got a problem."

"Wait...you're saying a portal just opened up underneath Eggman and he went through?" The two tailed kitsune, Miles 'Tails' Prower questioned Sonic, seeing him pace back and forth as if he just saw a ghost. "Yes! I swear I saw what I saw! A red field, only about two feet tail just surrounded Eggman and then portal opened up underneath him, and he got swallowed whole!" Sonic explained, holding the sides of his head. Knuckles the Echinda watched Sonic and then he looked over at Tails, starting to speak up. "It depends on what the portal looked like, if we know what the portal looks like, we should be able to find ot where he went. What did it look like?" Sonic panted, calming down and then he sat down in a wooden chair, remembering what just happened yesterday. "It was...black...with dark purple speckles and a matching dark purple outer ring." Sonic narrowed his eyes and then he watched as the red echinda's eyes widened some with surprise. "That's a portal to another world, one that's completely different from ours. I think I know who opened that portal too." Knuckles and Sonic stood at Tails' sides as he typed what Knuckles explained, and Sonic was surprised about how much Knuckles knew, but then again it was Knuckles, a mobian who lived on an island named Angel Island totally by himself. "...okay! The world that Eggman went to is called the Night Dimension, apparently the only way to get there is to have a nightmare, if one of us is lucky enough, it'll trigger something, and you'll be there?" Tails looked up from the monitor with a yawn and a stretch. "I just know remembered something...Eggman didn't freak out when he got sucked into that portal...maybe...maybe he was trying to get there." Sonic wondered out loud with a shrug, realizing something else. "Maybe he's keeping the last emerald there! I gotta have a nightmare to stop him!" Sonic made it sound like it was a life mission, getting a whole other world involved is where the hedgehog drew the line, it was definitely a life or death situation.

Hours passed, Sonic rested on a hamock that was tied in between two palm trees, it had a perfect view of the beach and the setting sun, the lavender sky...it was practically perfect...the smell of salt water...the sounds of crickets beginning to make music and waves crashing...it lulled Sonic to sleep. Silence...that's all Sonic heard until he opened his eyes, seeing nother but complete darkness. "What?...where am I?" He looked around, clenching his gloved hands into fists, it was ready to fight, until he heard Eggman's laught erupt right behind him. He turned around swiftly, not prepared on what he saw. His friends...in shackles...all of them...even Shadow and Silver. An army of robots was right in front of Eggman and Sonic felt powerless. "No...this isn't real!" Sonic regretted on what he did next, he turned around and ran away...like a coward. He panted as he dashed forward but it felt like this darkness would never end but then...a bright light! It shined down onto him, it felt nice and warm...safe. Sonic spread his arms open while he ran and with that, he closed his eyes, feeling all of the pressure leave him...all the worry and stress, it was nice. Sonic slowly opened his emerald eyes yet again, this time he wasn't as surprised but it was still shocking. He was falling, but not fast, it wasn't dark though so that was good. He constantly looked around, taking in the several stars that surrounded him, including the dark midnight purple, it matched a night sky.

Sonic's falling slowed to a stop, his feet resting on a stone surface, finally solid ground. He looked forward and there was a gate, so obviously he walked forward and he moved his gloved hand closer to it, but it opened up by itself. "Whoa...what's this place? It...feels so real." Sonic looked around, turning in several directions but he stopped when he heard a voice, a rather old one, but it was kind. "Oh! Another visitor from another world, welcome!" The voice seemed to get closer to Sonic, the blue hedgehog turned around and he saw something, an owl, just flying right there. "Heh! I was starting to think you were the one talking." Sonic let out a soft sigh of relief. "Oh but I am! I am Owl, a pleasure to meet you mister...?" Sonic practically fell back at this, but he managed to keep himself contained, at least enough to answer the old owl's question. "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Where are we?" Sonic just had to ask, the owl seemed old and wise enough to answr this. "This place is the Dream Dimension, visitor, and this area is called the Dream Gate." The owl continued to flap his wings next to Sonic as he walked towards the middle of the Dream Gate, taking his surrounds, the place was nice to say the least, it was different from what he was used to. "Hmm? What's that?" A soft melody, one from a flute possibly filled the blue hedgehog's ears, it was sweet and calming. "Oh there's that rascal, up there, visitor," Owl looked up into the sky and then Sonic did, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

A girl, she looked like a jester in what she wore, but Sonic couldn't doubt his thoughts, she was beautiful. Her fingers moved on an invisible flute, and when her bright blue eyes locked with Sonic's, she stopped playing, so the melody stopped. A bright and playful smile broke out onto this girl's face and with that, she flew down towards Owl and Sonic, sparkles following behind her as she twirled. "Well another visitor!" She hovered in front of Sonic, her hands in fists and they rested on her hips. She had about the cutest British accent when she spoke, and Sonic couldn't help but smile back. "I'm Sonic!" The blue hedgehog crossed his arms over his chest, and then she let out a laugh, this girl...whoa. "Well Sonic, I'm NiGHTS, nice to meet you!" NiGHTS...such an interesting name for an interesting girl. It fit her perfectly. She twirled around until she stood next to the blue hedgehog, she constantly looked at him with complete intrest, some times her gloved hands would rest on the spines he had, and then the bandana tied around his neck. "Oh you are definitely intreusting, not something I've seen before!" NiGHTS slowly realized something, she was taller than Sonic, and that made her let out another laugh. Sonic was in a trance, a dream-like, love struck trance and there was probably no way of getting out of it. "Oh!" He shook his head quickly, and then he smiled brightly, finally snapping out of his trance. "If you think just my look is impressive, watch this." He jumped on his feet a few times and with a blink of an eye, he was gone. "Whoa! Where'd he go!?" NiGHTS had excitment going through her, Owl had shock goign through him. NiGHTS flew up into the air and there was that blue blur again. She twirled down and she flew next to him, both of them smiling brightly at each other. Oh yeah, this was the start of a friendship...one that Sonic hoped that was never going to end.


End file.
